The Bonds We Share
by Inuzuka Nin
Summary: Only an Inuzuka can find an Inuzuka. When Hana's mission goes wrong, Kiba is adamant he'll find her. After Tsunade refuses to let him go alone, Tsume, Kiba's mother, steps up and volunteers to go with him. New jutsus and family bonds help them succeed.
1. She's what? A Mission Is Assigned!

**A/N:**** Okay, so here I am, back with a vengeance (and another chap. fic) But you know, I DO love the Inuzuka clan, and I felt it was only right that someone wrote a fic about the bond they share – hence I'm writing this! Hurray! Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this; and although I wrote this for myself, I'd love it if you enjoyed it, and even more if you left a review!!**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto isn't mine –sob- And the Inuzuka clan isn't mine –sob-. **

**But I swear to God, Kami, Buddha, and whoever else, if I meet one of the people who created the American-dubbed version of Naruto, I'd kick their butts for what they've done to Tsume -shakes fist-**

**Dedication:**** This is dedicated to my good friend Reverberating Winds, because although she doesn't know it; she gave me this idea… in a way. Thanks so much **

**Important:**** I NEED some help with this fic. My Japanese is ****extremely**** limited, and I'd like some help from someone who speaks Japanese to translate my made-up jutsus… Because I know as much as everyone else how cheesy jutsus sound in English… So please, send me a message or review if you'd like to help.. There won't be much to translate. (Oh, and if anyone knows Kiba' jutsus in Japanese, I'd appreciate those, too)**

**If no one can/will help me, Ill just do them in English, okay?**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**The Bonds We Share**

私たちが共有する債券

_Inuzuka Nin_

"Hokage-sama, it's been 3 days." Shizune informed Tsunade, as she came into the office.

Tsunade looked up and nodded.

"I know. I just thought she'd been delayed. Something must have happened."

Shizune nodded.

"Shizune, bring them to me."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" And with that, she left the office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A little while later, Shizune returned with two rather confused Inuzukas. She showed them into Tsunade's office, before bowing and making a quiet exit.

"Ah, ohayou, Tsume, Kiba."

"Hokage-sama." The two greeted, bowing respectfully.

"As you know, Hana was sent out on a tracking mission almost a week ago."

The two Inuzukas nodded in response.

"The mission should have been fairly easy, and should have only taken a maximum of around four days. However, Hana's four day limit ended three days ago."

"So you suspect she's run into some sort of trouble." concluded Tsume, the leader of the clan, and Kiba and Hana's mother.

Tsunade rested her elbows on her desk, fingers intertwined. She closed her eyes. "Precisely."

"What?! Hana's in trouble?! You should have told us earlier!" exclaimed Kiba. Tsume put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Kiba calm down. This is the Hokage; show some damn respect!" she hissed in his ear. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, refraining from saying more colourful things to the Godaime.

"It's okay, Tsume. Kiba has a right to be upset, Hana _is_ his sister, after all." Tsunade reasoned from her position seated behind her large desk. "In response to questions, Kiba… We do not know for sure if Hana _is_ in trouble, or if she has just simply been delayed for some reason… that is why we waited. However, we have received no word whatsoever from her, which is highly unusual in any situation."

The two nodded and waited for the Sannin to continue.

"Because of this, we will send a team to recover her. I felt it was only right to notify you before sending out a squad."

"No."

The two women turned to the boy, who took a step forward, a look of determination in his eyes.

"This is a job for an Inuzuka. I'll go."

Tsunade regarded the boy. True, he was a good ninja, but Hana had a _lot_ more experience. She knew for a fact it took a lot to take the younger woman down; and doubted the fifteen-year-old could do it alone.

"No." she replied, in her 'authority' tone. "I will not allow it."

"Why the hell not?!"

"You know as well as I that Hana is a strong woman. If something has happened, you will not be able to handle it alone."

The Inuzuka boy looked enraged.

"She's my sister! I'm sick of people doubting me; I'm good enough dammit!"

"Kiba, I am not sending you out there all by yourself and that is final!"

"I'll go with him."

Both Tsunade and Kiba looked at the woman, who hadn't said a word since the argument had begun. Tsunade once again took her famous position, elbows resting on the desktop, eyes impassive.

"Pardon?"

"Only an Inuzuka can find an Inuzuka."

Tsume placed her slightly-calloused hand on Kiba's head.

"I'll go with him."

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed.

"Although I expected some kind of objection, I did not see this coming." She looked at them over her intertwined hands. "True, you're from the same clan; but how can I be sure you can work together?"

Kiba, taking in everything that had been said, smirked.

"Naruto and Sakura aren't the only ones who've been going through intense training these past two years." The Godaime gave him a quizzical look.

"I've been training him." Tsunade turned to Tsume, who stood straight and grinned that infamous Inuzuka grin.

"With the help of my daughter, of course."

"We've created jutsus combining our own techniques together, and some brand new ones." Kiba grinned, also standing a little straighter.

"In other words, techniques to be used with another Inuzuka." Simplified Tsume, ruffling Kiba's hair.

"We can do this." They declared together.

Tsunade smiled. As expected of the most stubborn clan in Konoha.

"I'm still not sure you won't get too worked up on this mission-" the two dog-users went to speak, but Tsunade cut them off with a wave of her hand.

"However, I am aware that you are both highly capable and respected ninjas of Konoha. I'll let you go on one condition." The two nodded and Tsunade smiled.

"You bring her back safe."

"Hai!"

"But REMEMBER Kiba, we don't know what has become of Hana – be prepared for the worst. I'm sure your mother is aware of this." Said woman gave a nod in confirmation.

"Good. You will leave tomorrow morning. That gives you today to plan your course of action, and perhaps practise these new jutsus." She took two scrolls out of her drawer, and signalled the two to come closer.

"This first scroll is a copy of Hana's mission details, the second contains your own." She explained, handing them over to Tsume, who secured them in her Jounin vest. "Here are your passes, should you need to enter a foreign village." She said, also passing them on.

"I'll say this one more time. Be prepared, and be careful."

The two nodded before disappearing from the office. Sighing, Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"Damn Inuzukas. I never get a moment's peace with all of them around…" she complained. Still grumbling, she hit the 'talk' button on her magic box.

"Shizune."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" came her assistant's voice through the speaker.

"Get me some sake. I'm going to need it."

The younger woman sighed.

"…Hai, Tsunade-sama."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two Inuzukas walked side by side along the street, heading to their clan's compound. They reached the gates and pushed them open, to reveal the place they called home. Although small compared to those of the Hyuuga or Uchiha clan, their compound still covered a considerable amount of land; containing more than a few houses, and a _lot_ of dogs. As the mother and son walked towards the main house at the other end of the compound, they were greeted by fellow clan members, humans and dogs alike. After saying the odd 'hello' and receiving the odd bow of respect for the clan member, they reached their house. They entered the building and sat at the table, as Tsume pulled out the two scrolls.

Their two dogs entered shortly after them, sensing their partners were home. Akamaru bounded over to Kiba and sat at his feet, whilst Tsume's dog, Kuromaru, sat on the chair next to his partner, small enough to actually fit on said furniture.

"We have a mission?" Kuromaru enquired, regarding the scrolls with his good eye.

Tsume nodded, opening the first up. Kiba looked at the two, slightly jealous that his mother's partner could speak human, whereas Akamaru could only communicate with him by barking. 'One day, we'll be elite just like them, Akamaru. It'll be soon, too.' The boy thought to himself, as he absentmindedly stroked his dog's head. After quickly reading it through, she swivelled the scroll sideways across the table, so all of them could read it.

"Hmm… So Hana's mission was to track a group feudal lord, who is said to have been kidnapped, apparently by rogue ninjas of the S-class level. She would report to the village on his whereabouts, presumably so Tsunade could send a team to go there and retrieve him."

Kiba nodded.

"So she wasn't meant to confront them, but there was a small chance they could have known about her…" Tsume nodded in agreement, hoping that Hana hadn't faced the several s-class missing Nins alone.

"Okay… here's what we'll do: we'll track Hana's scent and follow it, which is hopefully along the designated route. The dogs will help us." Kuromaru nodded and Akamaru barked, showing that they understood."

Kiba nodded. He knew he'd learn a lot from this mission, working with his mother; one of the best fighters his clan has ever known. To say he was excited would be an understatement.

"So, how about we practise those techniques?" came his mother's voice, breaking his thoughts.

"Yeah." He turned to her and grinned, before looking out the window. _'I hope you're safe, Hana'._

Tsume gave a sad smile and joined him at the window, her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine."

He turned to her and gave his best attempt of a smile, the anxiety catching up with him. As they walked out the door, Tsume looked at her son, sensing his uneasiness, with only one thing on her mind-

'_Hana… you'd better be okay. You're making us worry.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**** So… how was it? I know it's obvious that I love the clan, so I won't bother saying it; but I think it's so important that someone does write about them, I think the bond they share as a clan is deeper than any others. And because I **_**am **_**such a big fan of the Inuzuka clan, it'd mean a lot it if you reviewed!**


	2. Saviour

**A/N: **** Well, I just have to say sorry to everyone has been waiting for this. I don't know how many of you there is, but I'm still REALLY REALLY sorry! I hope this will satisfy you for now, even though it is EXTREMELY short, and I mean it, it's really short, and I have to warn you- I tried a different style of writing... I think it reads better, but I'd like to know your opinion. I quite liked the way this chapter turned out, even if it is short… Well, I hope you enjoy this, and please don't forget to review! Oh, and I'm still looking for help to translate the jutsus I've thought up!**

**Dedication:**** This chapter is for all you people who have been waiting 'patiently' (I haven't had any hate mail because of my slow updates… yet) for this… And all you great people who have reviewed, and made me happy:**

**Mefilish**

**Reverberating Winds**

**Chrosis**

**Estrela Negra**

**Violetrosie**

**Hana sis**

**Maharet Queen of Vamps**

**Hana 12**

**Tri-chan XD**

**Sumea13**

**Inu fan**

**Blackheart Syaoran **

**Thanks a lot!**

**The Bonds We Share**

私たちが共有する債券

_Inuzuka Nin_

Tree after tree flew by the group, as they travelled at a speed barely seen by the naked eye through the forest. The sun had set a couple of ours ago, though the group showed no signs of drowsiness, and weren't planning to stop any time soon. Reaching the tree line, the four dropped to the ground with a splash, caused by the rain that had mixed with the earth to create a thick mud. Looking around, they noticed they were atop a hill. They stood in a line, surveying the land before them.

A dim orange light to the east caught their attention, and they began to move once more, this time in the direction of the light, to investigate.

In the village, all that could be seen were the countless houses burning, and although they were slowly being extinguished by the downpour of rain; the orange flames were still a stark contrast to the dark night sky above. The four silhouettes could be seen dashing through the streets at a high speed, close together, yet each of them with their guard up.

None of them were taking any chances.

Upon reaching the centre of the town, they stopped and looked around once more.

At first glance, the place looked like it had hosted some sort of fight or battle. Under closer observation, it was more like there had been a slaughter. There was blood on the ground, blood on the walls, and it all mixed with the rain, creating a runny red liquid that flowed through the cracks and the rubble on the ground. On a wall was a bloody handprint, and after one of the group inspected it, it was evident that this accident, or rather tragedy, had happened not long before the storm had started an hour ago.

After all hope of finding survivors had vanished, they noticed a house to the left of the square which seemed to have escaped the fire. After each member of the group had nodded in agreement, they headed towards the building, quickly and quietly. As they neared the house, they heard a noise.

It sounded like a child whimpering.

There were survivors, after all.

After deciding that a trap was unlikely, one of the four stepped forward and gently pushed the wooden door open with a creak, revealing not one, but three children, each with a tear stained face.

"No! Please!" the child at the front cried, cowering in fear.

After looking at their three companions, the figure in front of the three children knelt down. The person pulled down the hood of their rain cloak, the flames from next door illuminating the two red triangles on their face.

"Shh, it's okay. We're from Konoha village… We're here to help."

Removing the hands covering her dirty face, a girl looked up.

"Y-you're h-here to help us?" she asked, her little voice hoarse from crying.

The adult in front of them nodded.

"W-what's your name?" the four turned to the little boy who had cried out previously.

"Inuzuka." The person smiled, as the three other silhouettes stepped forward.

"Inuzuka Hana."


End file.
